This invention relates to techniques for the manufacturing of flexible coaxial cable exhibiting excellent electromagnetic screening capabilities and more particularly to a process and apparatus for manufacturing coaxial cable comprised of a plurality of thin walled layers concentrically formed about an inner conductor including spacing means with the resulting assembly being subsequently corrugated.
Coaxial cables are combined in great number into a single cable for long distance communication for transmitting communication signals in a frequency range up to 60 Mhz. A ferromagnetic sheathing is normally provided to magnetically screen proximate cables to obtain excellent cross talk attenuation. According to present day cable manufacturing techniques, the sheath is formed from two layers of the ferromagnetic material wound in opposite directions about the outer conductor of the coaxial cable. Such method is expensive and results in a coaxial cable of inferior electromagnetic screening abilities due to the air space between individual windings of the layers of the ferromagnetic material.
Therefore it is a principle object of the instant invention to provide a process and apparatus for manufacturing in a facile manner coaxial cable exhibiting improved screening capabilities.